


"Alex Danvers and the Olympians" (Art)

by danversxsawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversxsawyer/pseuds/danversxsawyer
Summary: Art inspired by "Alex Danvers and the Olympians" by ironicpotential. Part of the Sanvers Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	"Alex Danvers and the Olympians" (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironicpotential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpotential/gifts).



> Inspired by ironicpotential's [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989588/chapters/65880841) (if you haven't read it already, do it bc it's amazing!)


End file.
